Modern Fairytale : Part II: Please Come Back
by CuteMikoGirl
Summary: From delinquent teens they grew up to be the biggest suits. InuYasha’s also the biggest celebrity at Hollywood. Kagome is still unfound, and the search for her still goes on, but when they finally find her, they’re met with a big surprise…
1. Concert

**Modern Fairytale : Part II: Please Come Back**

From delinquent teens they grew up to be the biggest suits. InuYasha's also the biggest celebrity at Hollywood. Kagome is still unfound, and the search for her still goes on, but when they finally find her, they're met with a big surprise…

* * *

Note: This is part II of Modern Fairytale (meaning there's a part I in my story list). But if you do not wish to read Part I, it's fine, I made it so that you could read Part II without having to read Part I (and still be able to understand).

* * *

_Dedicated to my dear Saku-chan (Wolf Blossom)._

_Sakura, we've known each other for over half a year. It all started because of (IDY)…and then we started chatting, and then we started bonding. You're my best friend…and I love you so much. I hope we'll stay best friends forever, if not then friends forever. Always remember that I wuv u :D (Even if I get mad at you and give you the cold shoulder sometimes… .:shifty eyes:. I still wuv u :D)_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and co. 

I do not own the lyrics of 'Come back to me' by Janet Jackson (second song) nor do I own the lyrics of 'Casablanca' by Bertie Higgings (first song).

* * *

_As me (Myouga) and Kaede said in the sequel for Modern Fairytale: Part 1: When you left me, that was not the end for our favorite hanyou and miko. There was still more to come, but would it be happy? Only time would tell. _

_Many years have passed by, Sango and Miroku took over their family's company, and merged with HiguTaka corp., the Takasashi Company still merged with the Higurashi even though there was no marriage._

_The company was now called the SMKI corp. which standed for Sango Miroku Kagome InuYasha. All three had insisted that the K be added there, for when they found Kagome._

_InuYasha, determined to find Kagome, sent dectectives, used money, tried anything on the list. But all in vain, Kagome was still unfound._

_Soon, not only was he known for SMKI, which was a big global company, he was also known as the biggest singer and actor from Hollywood. He had stared in many movies with the biggest celebs.., won many prizes and such._

_He was still dating Kikyou, just because he loved Kagome did not mean he had to break Kikyou's heart for the moment._

_He pampered her for all that he was worth, feeling guilty for loving another woman while dating her, but even he had only realized he loved Kagome when she left._

_Anyways, I'm rambling now, so on this sunny day, our hanyou was recording his last songs for his new album: Please come back_

_--_

InuYasha strung a string on his guitar.

**I fell in love with you watching Casablanca**  
**Back row of the drive in show in the flickering light**  
**Popcorn and cokes beneath the stars became champagne and caviar**  
**Making love on a long hot summers night**

**I thought you fell in love with me watching Casablance**  
**Holding hands 'neath the paddle fans in Rick's Candle lit cafe**  
**Hiding in the shadows from the spies. Moroccan moonlight in your eyes**  
**Making magic at the movies in my old chevrolet**

**Oh! A kiss is still a kiss in Casablanca**  
**But a kiss is not a kiss without your sigh**  
**Please come back to me in Casablanca**  
**I love you more and more each day as time goes by**

**I guess there're many broken hearts in Casablanca**  
**You know I've never really been there. so, I don't know**  
**I guess our love story will never be seen on the big wide silver screen**  
**But it hurt just as bad when I had to watch you go**

**Oh! A kiss is still a kiss in Casablanca**  
**But a kiss is not a kiss without your sigh**  
**Please come back to me in Casablanca**  
**I love you more and more each day as time goes by**  
**Oh! A kiss is still a kiss in Casablanca**  
**But a kiss is not a kiss without your sigh**

**Please come back to me in Casablanca**  
**I love you more and more each day as time goes by**  
**I love you more and more each day as time goes by**

'Please come back to me…Kagome…' he thought in his head as he strung the last note of the song.

"VERY GOOD InuYasha, now, last song and your done!" his producer, which ended up to be Rin, Sesshoumaru's now current mate.

He nodded numbly, and started.

**Looking through my old drawer  
Came across the letter you wrote  
Said you needed time away  
That was so long ago  
All my life I've waited  
To see your smile again  
In my mind I hated  
Not able to let go **

Come back to me  
I'm beggin' you please  
Come back to me  
I want you to  
Come back to me  
I'm beggin' you please  
Come back to me

Lord knows that I have tried  
To live my life as one  
Friends tell me to hold on  
Tough times don't last for long  
My abandoned heart  
Just doesn't understand  
My undying love for you  
Won't let me wait

Come back to me  
I'm beggin' you please  
Come back to me  
I want you to  
Come back to me  
I'm beggin' you please  
Come back to me

Please come back to me  
I miss you so much  
Wherever you are I love you  
All my life I've waited  
To see your smile again  
In my mind I hated  
Not able to let go

All these songs, InuYasha had written from the bottom of his heart. He was known for the sincerity and sadness in his songs, and for his good looks.

As he ended the song, he looked down, grasping his guitar tightly in his hands, almost breaking it, but he stopped just in time. This guitar was given to him by Kagome when she was 12…for his birthday. It was black with a red dragon on it. On the back of it was engraved: "Happy birthday InuYasha! One day you'll become famous with this guitar, and I'll be watching you from front row of your first concert. I promise you. Love. Kagome."

He had yet to do a concert yet…he wanted to wait for her to be found before doing it…but now, the audience were demanding a concert…so in 3 months after the release of his CD "Please come back" he'd be performing on stage. He doubted Kagome would be there…

"Wonderful! Now, in one week the CD will be released, tomorrow you have a photo shoot, and after that you have a meeting with Much Music. For now, go home and get ready for your meeting at SMKI. Chop chop!" Rin said shoo'ing him away.

Not only was she his agent for his singing and acting career, she also acted as his secretary for SMKI.

He nodded and left.

--

When he entered his house, he went to check his mail that the maid left on his work table.

He saw the bank bills for Kagome. He had placed a tracker on it, so if she took out money, he'd know where she was.

Also, he putted in it 10,000 $ per month in it, just to make sure she'd be alright. The sum until now was very big, since Kagome, not once in the 6 years she had been gone for, took out money from it. It worried him to know that she didn't use money from her bank account…what if she was one of those poor people on the streets and sleep out there?

He shook his head as he put back the paper on his desk, and went to take a long shower.

--

"GET DOWN LADEN!" A girl yelled as she stood up from her hiding spot and shot a bullet.

One shot, straight to the heart, and the man was dead.

The girl ran and helped her friend up.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Damn Kimi, you never give them a chance do you?" Laden said as he stood up and went to the man Kagome had just shooted.

"Nope, not when they hurt my friends." She said smiling and she went to heal the wound on his shoulder.

"Well, mission accomplished, Laden said as he phoned someone, okay, they'll be here to clean this up in a few minutes. Let's go now."

They both left.

--

Kagome entered her dark apartment, sighing. She lived on the highest floor of the building, and owned the whole floor as well.

The building was one of those rich apartment buildings, but unknown to the others, it wasn't any apartment building: it was one for secret agents.

These secret agents worked for the government, and were only mystical beings, such as priestesses, demons, half-demons, fairies, etc…

Kagome, also known as Kimi, since some preferred to not reveal their real name, was one of the government's most precious agent. She had traveled almost everywhere in the world in the past 6 years she'd been working here.

They'd have found her thanks to Kaede, the head of the Kyoto Troops.

She had found Kagome walking around the streets of Kyoto, looking for a job, and had taken the young 15 year old girl in. Later on they found out Kagome was a miko, not just any miko, a very special one…but no one really knew WHY she was so special, all they knew was that she had an immense power that could be harmful if in the wrong hands. Kaede had then introduced her into Kyoto Troop #2.

Kagome walked in her bathroom and washed her face.

She hated killing people, but sometimes, it just couldn't be helped.

She walked to her bed and took a picture, and sighed again.

'Inu…'

After 6 years, six years, she still missed him.

She remembered…everything like it was yesterday. How InuYasha said he truly loved Kikyou, how she ran away from the wedding…THEIR wedding.

Sometimes she regretted it…that was her one and only chance of being united with InuYasha, but she destroyed it…for his happiness.

His happiness made her happiness, that was what she was thinking when she ran away from the wedding…but now…now she wasn't so much sure. Now InuYasha was happy with Kikyou…then why was she still so miserable?

She knew he was happy, the loads of magazines about his couple life with Kikyou proved her that much…

Yet…each time she'd see a picture of him and her, she'd be reminded the sad truth that he loved Kikyou and not her and that she destroyed her only chance in being with InuYasha…

KAGOME'S P.O.V

I gave up…the only chance of being with him…

For what?

His happiness?

What about mine? What about me?

It's so unfair…What does Kikyou have that I don't?

I wish…I wish Kikyou never existed!

END OF KAGOME'S P.O.V

Kagome sighed, she gripped the picture she was holding, and a tear fell on the glass that covered it.

"I'm such an evil person…how could…how could I wish that?" She said as she continued crying.

Soon she fell asleep, tears staining her pillow and her pretty face.

--

The next day Kagome was hanging out in her apartment, waiting for another mission to popup.

Near noon she got bored of waiting and went on the computer to do her favorite hobby…

Reading about InuYasha…

If you entered her house, you'd think she were some crazy maniac fan of his, like many girls were.

But she wasn't just some crazy maniac fan…she was a crazy maniac fan that had once been his best friend…that had once been his fiancé…

She searched for the newest news about him…and found out he was having a concert in five weeks.

'…should I keep my promise?' she asked herself, remembering what she had graved on his guitar…

'Nah…he probably doesn't expect me to show up…he wouldn't even notice me…' she thought.

--

FIVE WEEKS LATER

'Should I really go through with this?' Kagome asked herself looking at her reflection in the mirror…

She was wearing black jeans with a red tank.

After hearing his CD, she had felt so touch…mainly because she knew the CD was directed to her…minus the love part of course, that was just to attract those fan girls…or so she thought.

'I'll just go…and leave…just to see him…he probably won't even notice me…' Kagome said and nodded before leaving.

She had bought a front row ticket…

Once inside the concert room, she wasn't surprised to see so many fan girls.

Finally, after thirty minutes, everyone was settled, and the light turned off.

The first half hour was a bore, some rookie concert was the opening band and they…just weren't talented…to put it nicely.

Finally, the moment everyone was waiting for, the lights darkened and suddenly flashed as InuYasha came up.

"HEY EVERYONE!" he screamed into the microphone.

The crowd reacted loudly.

"HOW ARE YOU GUYS?"

"GOOD!" The crowd screamed.

"GREAT! WHO WANTS TO HEAR MUSIC?"

Cheers were heard and InuYasha started playing Please Come Back for them to hear…

Once he was done applauses were heard and cheers were made.

"You guys want to know why I wrote these songs?" InuYasha asked, a little bit out of breath.

"YESSSSSSS" Girls screamed, wanting to hear some romantic story…and they got it.

"No one knows about this story…this'll be the first time I let it out…

When I was young…I had a best friend…she was a girl…"

Everyone aww'ed thinking he fell in love with her or something.

InuYasha shook his head.

"I…That's when I fell in love with Kikyou…and since Kikyou didn't like my best friend…I had to hide her…"

Kagome was listening carefully…

"I was such a bad friend…I hid her…and I knew it hurt her…I knew it did deeply. And then…we got engaged…me and my best friend…my parents had arranged it for HiguTaka corp. …, and right before the wedding…my best friend had disappeared."

At this moment, everyone was listening to InuYasha's words very attentively.

"She had ran away…and that's when, and only then, that I had realize…how bad a friend I was to her…I hid her from the world instead of showing her off…

She had ran away from our wedding…claiming that I loved Kikyou, and that she didn't want me to be sad…

So she broke the engagement…for my happiness." His voice started cracking…

"She was such a great person…a great friend…and I let her slip right through my fingers…

And still then I didn't learn my lesson; I still did not tell everyone the truth of her being my friend…

But now it's over…I want everyone in this world to know…how much I car-" InuYasha stopped as suddenly saw Kagome in the front row…

Kagome felt her stomach tighten…had he seen her?

She started walking against the crowd, hoping they'd hide her from his eyes…she was almost to the door when she heard words she was hoping she'd not have to hear.

"KAGOME? WAIT! KAGOME! DON'T LEAVE!" InuYasha said desperately, not caring who heard. He ran towards her, but got stopped by the end of the stage.

"SOMEONE STOP HER!" He yelled.

His obedient fans started blocking way to Kagome and made a circle around her.

She looked up as she saw InuYasha jump down into the circle.

Murmurs started getting louder, and soon the whole audience was talking loudly.

InuYasha was still staring at Kagome…straight into the eyes.

'He hasn't changed…one single bit…still the same handsome hanyou he was before…' Kagome thought as she felt she was going to cry.

'Is it…really…her?' InuYasha thought…not believing it.

They stared at each other, for how long? No one really knows…

'Why can't I look away…his eyes…' Kagome thought as she stared into those gold pools in which contained so many barriers…but she could read through them…she saw pain…sadness…hope…

After a while…InuYasha brought up his hand…and cupped Kagome's face lightly…as if testing if it were really her.

But as soon as his hand came in contact with her face…Kagome snapped out of her reverie and backed away.

InuYasha looked surprise…and started walking towards her.

She'd back away more…

He'd step forward more…

Until there was no more place for her to run, Kagome jumped high into the air and landed outside the circle, and before InuYasha even had time to react…she had already ran out of the room.

"No…" he whispered before pushing everyone out of his way and running out the door.

'I can't lose her…not again…not now that I've found her…no…' he thought, his hand still tingling from the contact he had previously had with Kagome.

'I won't lose her…'

* * *

.:Grins:. Did you all like it? NEW PLOT! FRESH NEW START! .:Giggles:. I'm not sure if you'd (all of you) like the chapter…I find it kind of messed up and not angsty enough… 

So please review and tell me what you thought of it :D Also…

**LISTEN UP ONE AND ALL! CuteMikoGirl and Wolf Blossom have opened up their OWN forum… you read me right, OWN forum where you can download anime episodes… not even anime, request ANYTHING and we'll process it, we have a Meet the Authors forum where you can hopefully meet one of your FAVOURITE ALL TIME AUTHORS and scare them by pretending to be a stalker.. xD or just about do ANYTHING! We have forums from anime, to games, to soap-operas to anything you can possibly imagine(Like Roleplaying :P)! We're in DIREE need of active members' because, as much as I, the blurb, hates to admit it, our members are inactive (well not anymore (though it's never active enough...hehe)…they started getting active…but only at night…we'd like people during the day too:P). So please, at least check the forum out. It's the homepage of either CuteMikoGirl or Wolf Blossom and join! If not join... make us feel special by visiting. **

**Blurb Written By: CuteMikoGirl and Wolf Blossom**

_**ALSO! IMPORTANT! Wolf Blossom...wants to quit. Yes, you heard me right, QUIT! We're hosting a Inspire Wolf Blossom at BlueLotus (it's in the Contest Section). If you read her stories, and don't want her to quit, please come and try to inspire her, motivate her, etc...**_

**_You have LESS then 2 weeks to do so...or she'll quit by the end of 2 weeks if she doesn't regain her inspiration and motivation._**

Wuv

Miko

(w00tz, 9 page chapter :P)


	2. Finally reunited

**Modern Fairytale : Part II: Please Come Back**

From delinquent teens they grew up to be the biggest suits. InuYasha's also the biggest celebrity at Hollywood. Kagome is still unfound, and the search for her still goes on, but when they finally find her, they're met with a big surprise…

* * *

Note: This is part II of Modern Fairytale (meaning there's a part I in my story list). But if you do not wish to read Part I, it's fine, I made it so that you could read Part II without having to read Part I (and still be able to understand).

* * *

_Dedicated to my dear Saku-chan (Wolf Blossom)._

_Sakura, we've known each other for over half a year. It all started because of (IDY)…and then we started chatting, and then we started bonding. You're my best friend…and I love you so much. I hope we'll stay best friends forever, if not then friends forever. Always remember that I wuv u :D (Even if I get mad at you and give you the cold shoulder sometimes… .:shifty eyes:. I still wuv u :D_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and co.

* * *

**Author Note on bottom, please read!**

**-------------**

**Chapter 2: Finally reunited…**

"No…" he whispered before pushing everyone out of his way and running out the door.

'I can't lose her…not again…not now that I've found her…no…' he thought, his hand still tingling from the contact he had previously had with Kagome.

'I won't lose her…'

'I can't…' he thought as he ran after her with all his might. He saw her opening the door and yelled out for the bodyguards to not let her out, and they tried, but she pushed them out of her way…

'How did she get this fast…' he thought. He was using his maximum hanyou speed, yet he could barely catch up to her.

He ran after her around the streets…but after a few blocks, he lost her sent and didn't see her anywhere…

InuYasha fell to his knees.

"I lost her again…"

But if he had looked up instead of looking down, he would have seen the shadow looming behind the corner, staring longingly at him.

"I love you…" it said before running away.

And InuYasha's head snapped up when hear those words, carried by the wind to his ears.

--

Kagome came back to her large apartment, sweating and panting heavily.

She closed her door and fell down in front of it.

"That was…close…too close…" she thought as she stayed there.

She could still feel his touch on her cheek, she brought up her hand and touched where his hand had been…and for the first time in six years, wondered if she should go home…

--

NEXT DAY

Kagome woke up with dried tears all over her face.

'Urgh…must clean up…' she said before stepping in the shower and letting the warm water engulf her.

After 30 minutes of showering, Kagome took a towel and wrapped it around herself while shivering. She left the bathroom to go to her room, but she saw something that surprised her to no end.

InuYasha lying on her bed.

"What…are you doing here…?"

"I've come to get you…"

"You're not supposed to be here…." Kagome said as she backed away from her room towards the door that led to the living room.

But before she could have the chance to even just turn around InuYasha was already behind her and hugged her to him tightly.

She struggled to run away, her towel fell, but it's not like InuYasha paid attention to it…he was too busy hugging her and hiding his face into her raven hair, taking in her scent.

His hands roamed her naked back, his calloused hands against her soft skin.

And then…Kagome stopped struggling and fell limp into his arms as she started crying…

"Please go away…you're not supposed to be here…go away…" she cried against his chest.

InuYasha hugged her even more close to him.

"I will never, never EVER leave you now that I have you again...and I will never let you leave me either…" He said as he hugged her tightly.

--

LATER THAT DAY

Each time InuYasha looked at Kagome they both blushed 10 shades of red before turning away.

After all the crying, and after all the talk, Kagome finally realized that she was naked…

"You won't…ever leave me again…will you?" he asked her like a little lost boy…

Kagome looked down, feeling guilty for lying to him…

"I won't…"

He hugged her and they lied in her bed hugging each other for a longtime, like when they were still in high school, when everything was still okay…

AT NIGHT

"InuYasha, I need you to leave now…" she said as she yawned.

He frowned and hugged her more tightly.

"I don't wanna…" he whined.

"You have to InuYasha…"

"What if you leave?"

Kagome felt the guilt bite her in the ass again.

"I won't…I'll be right here tomorrow…"

"I don't want to! I can bunk on the sofa…just…let me stay here with you…please…" he begged.

Kagome sighed, liking the feeling of being so safe in his arms.

"You don't have to go sleep in the sofa…you can stay here…"

And they both fell asleep like that.

--

NEXT DAY

InuYasha woke up in cold sweat, and looked next to him to still find Kagome next to him.

He smiled.

It wasn't a dream…he had really found her…

And he would never let her go, hell and heaven try and stop him.

He looked at her sleeping.

Soon, she woke up, and blinked as the first thing she saw where intense piercing golden eyes staring right back at her.

He smiled and hugged her.

She was surprised, never in all the years she'd known him for, and she'd known him since she was born, had she seen him show his emotions so openly, even with her.

DING DONG DING

Kagome looked at the time, wondering who could it be.

InuYasha smiled.

"That must be Sango and Miroku. The parents are gone to Hawaii at the moment…"

InuYasha put on his shirt that he had taken off yesterday to sleep, and went to answer the door.

When Sango saw Kagome, tears filled both their eyes and Sango and Kagome hugged.

Miroku smiled and hugged Kagome, for once not doing anything perverted.

"We're finally reunited…" Sango said.

Miroku nodded, and InuYasha smiled.

Kagome looked down sadly, but no one noticed it.

* * *

OMG! I'm SO sorry! I have a BIG writer's block…I don't have…the same feeling about writing stories as I used to. I don't know how to say this, it's like…I don't feel like writing anymore, and this time it's not because of the lack of reviews. Oh well, I tried forcing myself to write…which is probably why this chapter isn't as good.

I'm still trying, but I have authors block for this and for My Sanity. That one's even worse then this one, I'm still trying.

I hope none of you got disinterested in my story, it'd make me very sad. I'm trying my best…

I'm very happy with the numbers of review I got tho..52 reviews in ONE chapter! I'm really proud of it ) Thank you to all the reviewers, I read and re-read your reviews each time I can't think of anything to write. And that's what helped me get this chapter through.

Expect the next chapter in a week or less. I'm going to try and makeup for the long time no update.

Review!

Wuv!

Miko!

**LISTEN UP ONE AND ALL! CuteMikoGirl and Wolf Blossom have opened up their OWN forum… you read me right, OWN forum where you can download anime episodes… not even anime, request ANYTHING and we'll process it, we have a Meet the Authors forum where you can hopefully meet one of your FAVOURITE ALL TIME AUTHORS and scare them by pretending to be a stalker.. xD or just about do ANYTHING! We have forums from anime, to games, to soap-operas to anything you can possibly imagine! We're in DIREE need of active members' because, as much as I, the blurb, hates to admit it, our members are inactive (well not anymore (though it's never active enough...hehe)…they started getting active…but only at night…we'd like people during the day too:P). So please, at least check the forum out. It's the homepage of either CuteMikoGirl or Wolf Blossom and join! If not join... make us feel special by visiting. **

**Blurb Written By: CuteMikoGirl and Wolf Blossom**


End file.
